Ketika Zhong Hui Menjadi Bendahara Sekolah
by Fuozghie
Summary: "Kenapa aku harus menjadi bendahara kelas, kenapa tidak yang lain saja . Tapi ya, sudahlah kalau aku sudah punya jabatan ini di sekolah"... murid - muridnya masa sekolah menengah gitu, modern life, mungkin typo, ooc, gj dan fanfic-nya masih berlanjut!... Chapter 3, " Ayo pikirkan persiapan festival."
1. Data Keuangan Yang Telat Dikasih

**Hai, ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Dynasty Warriors! Entah ide darimana pengen bikin fanfic gini. Setting berada di masa modern. **

**Dynasty Warriors by Koei | Fanfic by me**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy, Minna! =3**

* * *

**Ketika Zhong Hui Menjadi Bendahara Sekolah**

Terlihat gedung yang besar berdiri diatas tanah yang sangat luas. Di sekolah ini memiliki satu lapangan yang luas, taman yang kecil namun tersebar dimana - mana dan banyak ruangan. Salah satunya ruangan yang dipakai untuk mengurusi hal - hal untuk sekolah ini yang dipakai oleh siswa - siswa khusus. Maksudnya siswa - siswa yang mempunyai jabatan lain selain menjadi murid.

Dua orang lelaki berada di ruangan itu. Dari awal mereka diam selama tiga puluh menit namun lelaki yang menjabat sebagai ketua sekolah itu memulai pembicaraan, "Hmm, jadi begini, aku memutuskan dirimu untuk menjabat sesuatu, Zhong Hui."

"Kau ingin aku menjabat dengan jabatan apa?" jawab Zhong Hui kepada lelaki bernama Lu Xun. Yang ternyata Lu Xun adalah ketua sekolah.

"Kau akan menjabat sebagai bendahara sekolah." dengan santainya Lu Xun menjawab pertanyaan Zhong Hui karena Lu Xun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya saat Zhong Hui menjadi bendahara sekolah. Walaupun sebelumnya ia telah berpikir dengan serius siapakah murid yang akan menjabat sebagai bendahara sekolah.

''A-apa?! Kau bercanda? Bagaimana dengan Jiang Wei?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau tidak ingat? Kalau Jiang Wei itu sudah menjadi wakil ketua sekolah. Sebelumnya yang menjadi bendahara itu Xiahou Ba, tapi dia memaksa ingin berhenti menjabat. Lagipula kerjanya tidak terlalu bagus. Dia hampir sering telat mengumpulkan data keuangan."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kerjaku tidak sebagus yang kau harapkan?"

"Zhong Hui, kau baru saja ku angkat sebagai bendahara sekolah dan kau sudah bilang seperti memprediksi kedepannya. Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik dan berusahalah. Aku mengandalkanmu."

"Baiklah… Aku akan berusaha!" akhirnya Zhong Hui tertarik untuk menjadi bendahara sekolah dan menerima tawaran itu.

Setelah pulang sekolah sehari ia sudah menjabat, Zhong Hui untuk kedua kalinya masuk ke ruangan dimana ia diangkat menjadi bendahara sekolah yang baru. Saat memasuki ruangan, lelaki yang bersamanya kemarin tak terlihat. Yang terlihat adalah lelaki yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua sekolah.

"Lho, Jiang Wei, dimana Lu Xun?"

"Lu Xun tidak masuk hari ini. Kemarin malam hujan deras apalagi di daerah tempat tinggalnya ditambah ia capek mengerjakan berkas - berkas sekolah. Jadinya ia demam. Entah demamnya tinggi atau tidak." sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lalu Zhong Hui berjalan menuju meja kerja. Meja kerja itu menaruh banyak kertas yang bertumpuk dan beberapa buku. Kedua matanya melihat apa saja yang ada di meja kerja itu dan akhirnya tertuju kepada buku tebal yang menurutnya ada hubungannya dengan jabatannya saat ini. Dibukalah buku tebal itu dan isinya penuh dengan beragam angka seperti buku matematika. Zhong Hui mencoba mengecek kolom data untuk minggu ini. Data keuangan minggu ini ternyata belum ditulis.

Zhong Hui mencari dimana uang yang banyak untuk keperluan sekolah itu ditaruh. Maksudnya hanya untuk mengecek berapa uangnya. Lemari tinggi ia temukan. Karena menurutnya disitulah uang yang banyak itu ditaruh. Zhong Hui mencoba membuka lemarinya namun tidak bisa terbuka. Sepertinya lemarinya terkunci.

"Jiang Wei, apakah di lemari ini ada uang? Kalau begitu berikan kuncinya padaku. Lemari ini terkunci."

"Disitu memang ada uangnya tapi itu lemari tidak bisa dibuka. Kuncinya di pegang Lu Xun. Eh, tunggu dulu, apa benar kau adalah bendahara sekolah yang baru?"

Zhong Hui mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanda 'iya' dan Jiang Wei mengerti itu. Akhirnya Zhong Hui tidak jadi mengecek keuangan minggu ini. Ia akan mengeceknya besok lagi saja. Jiang Wei masih sibuk dengan apa yang dikerjakannya dan hanya fokus terhadap tugasnya saat ini. Lalu ia pun keluar dari ruangan. Jiang Wei heran melihat Zhong Hui berjalan keluar ruangan. Beberapa menit kemudian Jiang Wei melihat Zhong Hui berjalan keluar sekolah, ia melihatnya lewat jendela.

"Kenapa Zhong Hui tidak memeriksa keuangan minggu ini? Aneh, padahal besok hari Jum'at dan besok adalah _deadline_ untuk mengumpulkan data keuangan ke kepala sekolah. Lemarinya memang terkunci, tapi setidaknya ada data yang dapat membantu untuk membuat data keuangan minggu ini di atas meja ketua sekolah."

Hari ini, hari Jum'at, adalah hari terakhir para murid untuk belajar di sekolah. Para murid kebanyakan senang di hari ini, tapi tidak untuk Zhong Hui. Awalnya lagi santai saja. Tapi nanti dia akan dikejutkan karena ulahnya kemarin.

Bel pulang baru saja dibunyikan. Lu Xun yang sekarang sedang menuju ke ruangan itu, tiba - tiba saja dikagetkan oleh Jiang Wei yang muncul dari belakang.

"Baaa! Halo, Lu Xun yang lucu! Kamu sudah sehat, kan?"

"Hai, aku sudah baikan… dan jangan mengagetkanku dari belakang lagi. Ah, terima kasih sudah memberikan catatan pelajaran dan makanan untukku kemarin."

"Hehe, sama - sama."

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di ruangan. Ruangan sudah terbuka dari tadi saat bel pulang berbunyi. Disana tidak terlihat Zhong Hui. Yang terlihat adalah Zhang Bao yang kelihatannya sudah menunggu mereka berdua.

"Zhang Bao, kenapa kau disini? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Jiang Wei sambil menghampiri teman sekelasnya itu.

"Itu, hmm apa… Oh, dimana bendahara sekolah?"

"Maksudmu Zhong Hui? Memang ada apa?" giliran Lu Xun yang bertanya.

"Tadi aku disuruh pak kepala sekolah untuk membawa data keuangan minggu ini. Kata pak kepala sekolah data keuangan minggu ini belum ada dan ingin melihatnya."

"Apa?! Jadi dia belum membuatnya? Jiang Wei, apa kemarin Zhong Hui berada disini?"

"Kemarin Zhong Hui berada disini tapi dia malah tidak membuat data keuangannya."

Lu Xun mulai kesal. Murid yang baru saja ia angkat menjadi bendahara sekolah itu ternyata tidak membuat hasil kerja di hari pertamanya sebagai bendahara sekolah. Lu Xun segera membuat data keuangannya dengan cepat dan beberapa menit kemudian data keuangan itu sudah jadi.

"Ini Zhang Bao, data keuangan minggu ini." ketua sekolah itu pun memberikan buku tebal kepada teman sekelas Jiang Wei itu.

"Oke, terima kasih. Aku pergi ke ruang pak kepala sekolah dulu!" dengan cepat Zhang Bao berlari ke ruangan yang ia tuju.

"Sama - sama." Lu Xun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia akan menegur Zhong Hui. Lalu lima menit kemudian, Zhong Hui datang ke ruangan.

"Hai, kal-." belum selesai berbicara pun Lu Xun sudah memotong ucapan Zhong Hui saking kesalnya.

"Kau ini! Baru beberapa hari menjabat saja sudah membuat masalah! Kau telat sekali!"

"Telat apanya? Aku akan membuat data keuangan itu sekarang."

"Justru itu, data keuangan itu tadi aku yang telah membuatnya dan Zhang Bao baru saja membawanya ke pak kepala sekolah!"

Zhong Hui tak percaya ucapan Lu Xun barusan dan ia hanya bisa membuat wajah menyesal sekarang. Lalu Jiang Wei menepuk bahu kedua temannya itu.

"Kalian, sudahlah, yang penting data keuangannya sudah dikasih. Berhenti ribut. Sekarang, ayo kembali bekerja sesuai tugas masing - masing." Mereka bertiga akhirnya melakukan apa yang dikatakan Jiang Wei tadi.

Sementara itu, di ruang pak kepala sekolah, Zhang Bao masih ada disana. Pak kepala sekolah yang sedang memperhatikan data keuangan minggu ini bernama Liu Bei. Ia telah menjabat selama 2 tahun setelah Sun Jian.

"Zhang Bao, apakah kau yang membuat data keuangan ini?"

"Bukan. Yang membuat itu ketua sekolah, Lu Xun. Aku juga bukan bendahara sekolah."

"Hah? Siapa yang menjadi bendahara sekolah kalau begitu?"

"Zhong Hui, pak."

Setelah Liu Bei selesai melihat data keuangan minggu ini, Liu Bei dan Zhang Bao langsung menuju ke ruangan dimana tiga orang itu berada. Lalu Liu Bei mengetuk pintu. Dibukalah pintu oleh Jiang Wei. Zhong Hui yang sedang menghitung uang sekolah kaget karena kedatangan Liu Bei.

"Ehem, Zhong Hui, kemari sebentar dan kau Zhang Bao, kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Zhang Bao langsung ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan ia segera pulang. Zhong Hui yang sedikit gugup berjalan menuju Liu Bei.

"Ada apa ya, pak?"

"Kamu ini, kata Zhang Bao, kau yang menjadi bendahara sekolah. Kenapa kau tidak membuat data keuangannya dan kenapa malah Lu Xun yang membuatnya?"

"Kemarin aku mau membuatnya tapi lemarinya terkunci. Tadi, aku mau membuatnya tapi kata Lu Xun aku telat. Jadi ya…."

"Hah, lain kali, kamu setelah pulang sekolah, langsung datang ke ruangan. Jangan telat. Kau juga harus mengecek dimana saja data dan uang itu ditaruh dengan teliti. Mengerti?"

Zhong Hui mengganguk pertanda ia mengerti. Liu Bei kembali ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Zhong Hui lega masih bisa diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi bendahara sekolah dan tidak mendapat hukuman.

**End of chapter one**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai nih chapter satu. Ntar aku mau bikin chapter dua. Sorry kalau ada kekurangan. Berminat untuk review ^^? Review please, no flame! **


	2. Karena Sima Shi Berhutang

Seseorang datang ke ruangan dimana mereka bertiga sedang bekerja. Orang berambut coklat itu membawakan sesuatu untuk mereka bertiga.

"Hai, Sima Zhao." sapa mereka bertiga secara bersamaan. Hanya Jiang Wei yang melambaikan tangan kanannya untuk menyapa Sima Zhao.

"Hai juga, kalian bertiga. Ini aku bawakan makanan untuk kalian bertiga."

"Wah, terima kasih." serempak mereka bertiga.

"Aku sudah lapar dari tadi karena saat istirahat aku tidak makan siang. Apa itu gratis?"

"Ini gratis. Anggap saja aku mentraktir kalian. Ambilah. Ayo kita makan bersama."

Sima Zhao membawa empat kotak makanan. Sima Zhao memberikan mereka masing - masing satu kotak berisi makanan. Ternyata setiap kotak makanan itu berisi aneka ragam donat. Lalu Sima Zhao duduk di atas sofa. Bersiap menyantap makanannya.

"Wah, donat. Apa kau membelinya di toko?" kata Lu Xun yang akan mengigit donat rasa vanila untuk suapan pertamanya.

"Tidak. Ibuku yang membuatnya kemarin. Ibuku membuatnya dengan terlalu semangat dan bahan - bahannya banyak jadinya tak terkira membuat berapa, haha."

"Aku berani bertaruh, saudaramu tidak memakan donat buatan ibumu." kata Zhong Hui yang tahu kesukaan Sima Shi itu apa.

"Yap, kau benar. Seharian kemarin kakakku terus memakan _bao zi. _Kakakku memang pantas disebut _bao zi lover._"

Sima Zhao memakannya dengan lahap sambil menunggu mereka selesai bekerja dengan tugas mereka masing - masing. Mereka berencana untuk pulang bersama. Langit sore mulai tampak. Mereka bertiga dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

Sementara itu Sima Shi yang sudah pulang duluan tanpa adiknya itu belum juga sampai rumah. Dia biasanya mampir ke kedai yang menjual _bao zi. _Kalau Sima Shi pulang tidak bareng dengan Sima Zhao, pasti dia langsung kesana.

Kedai itu masih buka. Kalau Sima Shi sedang tidak ada jadwal untuk les, Sima Shi bakal lama betah buat makan disitu. Kadang pernah betah disana terlalu lama sampai malam jadinya kena hukuman dari ibunya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan lama disana. Ia akan membelinya dan dibungkus untuk dibawa pulang. Padahal dia sedang tidak ada jadwal les untuk hari ini. Sepertinya dia kapok akan hukuman dari ibunya. Tapi ada kemungkinan dia akan melakukan itu lagi di lain waktu.

Sima Shi membeli _bao zi_ dalam jumlah yang banyak. Ia mengambil dompet dari tasnya untuk mengambil uang dan membayar makanan yang baru ia beli. Tangannya merasa tidak menyentuh uang. Lalu Sima Shi melihat isi dompetnya dan ia kaget. Dompetnya tidak menyimpan uang.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang penjual yang baru saja menghampiri Sima Shi.

"Emm, begini pak, aku tidak membawa uang sekarang. Bagaimana kalau aku membayarnya besok saja?"

"Apa?! Jadi kau mau berhutang! Tidak bisa!" pak pemilik kedai marah karena Sima Shi tidak membayarnya sekarang.

"Tapi pak, aku baru pertama kali berhutang di kedai bapak. Sekali ini saja, pak. Hutangku yang pertama dan yang terakhir disini. Kumohon…"

"Baiklah. Kau harus membayarnya besok. Ingat itu! Jika tidak membayarnya, kau tidak boleh membeli _bao zi _disini lagi!"

Sima Shi masih diberi kesempatan untuk membayarnya besok. Sima Shi langsung pulang ke rumahnya sambil membawa _bao zi_ yang banyak itu.

Saat sampai di rumah, Sima Shi sudah melihat Sima Zhao yang berada di rumah. Sima Zhao sedang menonton acara televisi. Sima Shi langsung menuju kamarnya. Menurutnya, kamarnya adalah tempat paling aman untuk memakan _bao zi_ miliknya daripada memakannya di ruang makan keluarga. Karena kalau _bao zi_ miliknya ditaruh di meja makan, Sima Zhao sering mengambil miliknya. Walaupun Sima Shi kadang mengambil _bao zi_ milik Sima Zhao. Ia anggap itu untuk balas dendam.

Sima Shi memakan _bao zi _ dengan lahap. Lalu Sima Shi ingat bahwa ia belum membayar _bao zi _yang dibelinya. Sima Shi lupa bahwa ia belum dikasih uang jajan bulanan dan uang jajan bulanan miliknya habis. Lalu Sima Shi melihat ke celengan miliknya yang berbentuk _bao zi_. Walaupun ada perasaan tidak tega karena dia akan memecahkan celengannya yang berbentuk seperti makanan kesukaannya itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi daripada dia tidak akan membeli _bao zi_ di kedai favoritnya itu.

Dipecahkanlah celengannya itu dan hasilnya malah membuat Sima Shi semakin pundung. Celengannya tidak berisi. Tidak ada uang.

Sima Shi menghampiri Sima Zhao. Bahu kanan Sima Zhao ditepuk oleh Sima Shi dan itu membuat Sima Zhao sedikit kaget.

"Zhao, uang jajan bulanan punya kamu masih ada tidak?"

"Uang jajanku sudah habis."

"Aduh_, _bagaimana ini._.."_

Sima Shi seperti kehilangan harapan. Sima Shi berkhayal jika _bao zi_ menjauh dari dirinya.

"Kakak, sana mandi dulu. Nanti ibu marah, lho. Mau kena jewer ibu lagi? Tapi kak, waktu kakak kena jewer oleh ibu bikin aku ketawa. Itu ngakak."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sima Zhao yang bikin Sima Shi kesal, Sima Shi langsung menginjak kaki Sima Zhao dengan lama dan berkali - kali sampai membuat Sima Zhao kesakitan. Setelah itu Sima Shi mengambil handuk miliknya. Tidak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sima Shi harus membayar hutangnya dan bel pertanda istirahat dimulai berbunyi. Sima Shi berpikir siapa lagi orang yang dapat membantunya. Tiba - tiba Sima Shi melihat teman sekelas adiknya sedang menuju ruangan yang biasanya akan ia tuju, ruangan pengurus.

"Hai, Zhong Hui. Mau kemana?"

"Oh, hai, kak Sima Shi. Aku mau ke suatu ruangan."

"Eh, Zhong Hui, boleh tidak aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Apa aku boleh meminjam uangmu? Nanti kukembalikan. Oke?"

"Hah? Tapi aku tidak punya uang. Uangku habis dipakai jajan."

Sima Shi yang mendengar jawaban Zhong Hui semakin sedih saja. Tapi ia teringat kalau Zhong Hui sekarang berpangkat sebagai bendahara sekolah.

"Zhong Hui, kan kamu ini bendahara sekolah. Jadi bisakah kau-." belum saja selesai berbicara, Zhong Hui sudah memontong ucapannya. Zhong Hui tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sima Shi di kalimat itu.

"Jangan bilang kak Sima Shi akan meminjam uang sekolah. Tidak bisa!"

"Ekh, kenapa?! Pinjamilah aku uang dari kas uang sekolah. Kumohon, Zhong Hui."

"Tidak! Nanti pas aku bikin data keuangan terus uangnya di cek oleh Lu Xun atau Pak Liu Bei, terus mereka bilang jumlah uangnya tidak sesuai dengan data keuangan yang aku tulis, aku pasti dimarahi."

"Sekarang hari Selasa. Jadi masih ada dua atau tiga hari lagi aku akan menggantikan uangnya. Zhong Hui, pinjamkan aku uang, kumohon."

Sang bendahara sekolah akhirnya pasrah akan memberikan uang sekolah kepada si penguntang. Mereka berdua menuju ruangan dan Zhong Hui memberi Sima Shi memberi beberapa lembar uang. Segera Sima Shi menaruh uang itu di saku seragamnya dan pergi ke luar ruangan dimana Zhong Hui menaruh uang sekolah yang banyak itu.

"Segeralah menggantikannya!" teriak Zhong Hui yang tak hanya terdengar oleh dirinya dan Sima Shi, tapi terdengar oleh Jiang Wei yang tiba - tiba berdiri di dekatnya. Sima Shi yang tahu kedatangan Jiang Wei segera berlari cepat.

"Menggantikan apa, Zhong Hui?"

Zhong Hui kaget dengan kedatangan Jiang Wei yang tiba - tiba. Zhong Hui cepat - cepat berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban kepada pertanyaan Jiang Wei tanpa memberitahukan yang aslinya.

A-ah itu, lho… Tadi kak Sima Shi meminjam buku catatanku karena dia ingin menyalin beberapa catatan dariku."

"Begitu. Ya sudah, kamu ke kelas sana. Aku akan mengunci ruangan pengurus."

"Lho, kamu yang pegang kuncinya?"

"Iya, penjaga sekolah memberikan kunci ruangannya kepadaku dan tadi aku lupa menguncinya. Eh, ada sesuatu yang hilang tidak di ruangan ini?"

"Ng-nggak ada. Sudah, aku mau ke kelasku. Dadah." Zhong Hui lupa kalau sebenarnya tadi ia mau ke ruangan pengurus karena sesuatu.

Mereka berdua saling melambaikan tangan. Jiang Wei merasa ada yang aneh dengan Zhong Hui. Tapi ia menyangkal itu. Jiang Wei berpikir itu bukan urusannya. Ia lalu mengunci ruangannya.

Sima Shi berkhayal bahwa _bao zi _akan segera kembali padanya. Sima Shi terlalu fokus dengan khayalannya sehingga ia tidak sadar murid - murid lain melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Bel pertanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia langsung duduk di kelas dan belajar seperti biasa. Pasti Sima Shi nanti berhenti berkhayal.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan lama. Akhirnya bel pulang dibunyikan. Menurut rumor bahwa bel pulang itu tanda 'kemenangan' bagi para murid disini selain bel mulai istirahat. Banyak murid yang bersorak jika bel yang satu ini di bunyikan. Karena sorakan itulah, Sima Shi berhenti berkhayal.

Sima Shi segera pulang tidak dengan Sima Zhao lagi. Sima Shi berlari menuju kedai _bao zi _dan dalam waktu hitungan beberapa menit, Sima Shi sampai disana.

"Ini pak, aku membayar hutangku kemarin."

"Akhirnya kau membayarnya. Ini uangnya kelebihan. Mau dikembalikan atau dibelikan _bao zi_?"

"Dibelikan _bao zi _saja, pak!"

Pak penjual memberi sebungkus _bao zi_. Sima Shi lupa kalau ia tidak punya uang untuk menggantikan uang sekolah yang dipinjamnya tadi.

Sementara itu di ruangan, Zhong Hui menghitung uang sekolah dengan sedikit gelisah. Zhong Hui menulis berapa uang sekolah dan uang sekolah yang berkurang karena dibelikan atau dipakai untuk apa saja di data keuangan minggu ini. Tapi tidak mungkin Zhong Hui menulis uang sekolah berkurang karena untuk membayar _bao zi_. Karena itu pembelian bukan keperluan sekolah. Akhirnya Zhong Hui hanya menulis jumlah uang yang uangnnya belum dipinjam Sima Shi.

Hari Rabu, Zhong Hui datang ke kelas Sima Shi saat istirahat. Terlihat Sima Shi sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya. Tentu saja bekal makannya _bao zi._ Wadah bekal makannya pun ada stiker bergambar _bao zi._

"Kak, mana uangnya? Katanya mau mengembalikan."

"Ekh, uangnya… belum aku bawa."

"Apa?! Kak, cepat kembalikan, dong. Aku gelisah. Takut ketahuan kalau uang sekolahnya berkurang. Walaupun aku tidak merasa bersalah, tapi aku yang tanggung jawab atas uang sekolah."

"Nanti pasti kukembalikan."

Setelah Sima Shi berkata seperti itu, Zhong Hui langsung keluar kelas Sima Shi. Zhong Hui berharap Sima Shi bisa membayarnya besok.

Hari Kamis, Zhong Hui datang ke kelas Sima Shi lagi. Perkataan Sima Shi yang diterima Zhong Hui sebagai jawaban sama seperti kemarin. Membuat Zhong Hui kesal.

Hari Jum'at, Zhong Hui datang ke kelas Sima Shi lagi tapi kali ini saat pulang sekolah. Jawabannya sama seperti dua hari yang lalu. Zhong Hui benar - benar kesal dan khawatir. Kesal karena Sima Shi tidak menggantikan uang sekolah yang dipinjamnya dan khawatir karena dirinya akan dimarahi.

Zhong Hui yang sangat kesal, mulai marah, pingin memarahi Sima Shi di tempat it juga. Tapi tempat itu kelas kakak kelas. Jadi Zhong Hui tidak bisa memarahi Sima Shi disana daripada harus menanggung malu setelah marah.

Zhong Hui berjalan menuju ruangan pengurus dan ia yang pertama berada disana. Masih ada waktu untuk membuat data keuangan. Jadi dia tidak telat. Zhong Hui segera melanjutkan membuat data keuangan minggu ini. Lalu munculah Lu Xun, kemudian Jiang Wei.

Lu Xun berencana membuat jadwal dan kegiatan acara untuk musim kali ini. Jiang Wei membantu Lu Xun.

"Zhong Hui, kita akan membuat acara untuk musim kali ini. Pasti uang sekolah akan digunakan. Apakah uang sekolahnya cukup?" tanya Lu Xun.

"Sepertinya iya." jawab Zhong Hui sedikit gugup.

"Baguslah." kata Jiang Wei.

"Aku sudah selesai membuat data keuangan minggu ini. Aku akan membawa ini ke pak Liu Bei." sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Sesampainya di ruangan kepala sekolah, Zhong Hui memberi buku data keuangan kepada Liu Bei. Liu Bei mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Zhong Hui dan membuka bukunya.

"Zhong Hui, kau pasti menyimpan uang sekolah di lemari dan menjaga uangnya. Bisa diperlihatkan uangnya kepada saya?" Saya akan menghitungnya."

Zhong Hui kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Liu Bei barusan. Dia panik. Tapi mau gimana lagi, akhirnya Zhong Hui dan Liu Bei menuju ruangan mengurus segala sesuatu untuk keperluan sekolah.

Mereka sampai di ruangan itu. Lalu Zhong Hui membuka kunci lemari secara perlahan. Sebelumnya Lu Xun sudah memberikan kunci tersebut kepada Zhong Hui. Setelah pintu lemarinya terbuka, Zhong Hui mengambil sebuah kotak. Kotaknya masih terkunci. Lalu Zhong Hui mengambil kunci kotak itu untuk membukanya yang Lu Xun berikan juga sebelumnya. Dibukanya secara perlahan dan gugup pun mulai menjadi - jadi. Ia akan ketahuan.

Setelah terbuka, Liu Bei mengambil semua uang sekolah dan menghitung berapa jumlahnya. Setelah menghitungnya, Liu Bei mencoba menghitungnya lagi dan ternyata hasilnya sama saja.

"Aneh, kenapa hasil jumlah uang yang dihitung tidak sesuai dengan yang ada di data keuangan? Pasti ada yang salah. Zhong Hui, ada apa ini?!" kata Liu Bei yang sepertinya marah.

"Pak Liu Bei, maafkan aku! Sebetulnya, uang sekolah berkurang gara - gara sesuatu."

Liu Bei tidak bisa percaya apa yang diucapkan Zhong Hui barusan. Begitu pun dengan Lu Xun dan Jiang Wei.

"Sebenarnya, kak Sima Shi, meminjam beberapa jumlah uang sekolah untuk membayar hutangnya. Katanya dia punya hutang karena tidak membayar _bao zi_ yang dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kak Sima Shi tidak mengganti uang yang dipinjamnya."

"Benar begitu? Apa kau ikut mengambil uang sekolah juga?" tanya Jiang Wei.

"Aku tidak ikut mengambil. Hanya kak Sima Shi saja. Maafkan aku."

"Itu semua bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Sima Shi juga bersalah. Jadi kalian berdua bersalah. Zhong Hui, _push up _empat puluh lima kali dan kau, Lu Xun, panggil Sima Shi kesini."

"Baik." Lu Xun segera berjalan menuju kelas Sima Shi.

"Aku akan menghitung kau sudah berapa kali _push up_,ya. Mulai." yang dihukum langsung _push up_ dan Jiang Wei menghitungnya.

Sementara itu, Lu Xun sudah sampai di kelas Sima Shi. Sima Zhao sedang bersama Sima Shi. Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol tentang sesuatu.

"Kak Sima Shi, pak Liu Bei ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo ikut aku kesana."

"Eh? Ada apa, ya? Kenapa kak Sima Shi dipanggil sama pak kepala sekolah?" tanya Sima Zhao yang kebingungan.

"Tidak tahu, tuh." walaupun sebetulnya Sima Shi sudah tahu mengapa ia dipanggil Liu Bei.

Mereka bertiga menuju ruangan. Mereka bertiga melihat Zhong Hui yang masih _push up_.

"Kenapa Zhong Hui melakukan _push up_? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Itu gara – gara kak Sima Shi karena telah meminjam uang sekolah untuk membayar hutangnya. Hutangnya adalah tidak membayar _bao zi_ yag dibelinya. Tapi kak Sima Shi malah tidak menggantikan uang sekolah yang dipinjamnya. Apakah kau sudah membayar hutangmu, kak Sima Shi? Oh, kau sudah melakukannya 20 kali."

"Jadi, kak Sima Shi beberapa hari yang lalu saat malam hari menemuiku karena kakak ingin meminjam uang jajan dariku karena berhutang?"

"Kenapa kau tidak meminjamkan uang jajanmu saja kepada kak Sima Shi?"

"Uang jajanku habis. Lagipula itu bulanan. Jadi nanti dikasih lagi saat bulan depan."

"Kita bertiga senasib, dong. Uang jajan sedang habis. Dompet kosong." kata Zhong Hui yang masih melakukan _push up._

"Sima Shi, jangan melakukan perbuatan itu lagi, ya! Kau harus menggantikan uang sekolah yang kau pinjam seceptnya dan sekarang kau harus _push up_ delapan puluh lima kali!" kata Liu Bei.

"Apa?! Baiklah…" Sima Shi langsung melakukan _push up._ Sima Zhao menghitung berapa kali Sima Shi telah melakukannya.

**End of chapter two**

* * *

**Tunggu chapter tiganya! Please review, no flame!**


	3. Festival (part 1)

Sesuai perkataan Lu Xun, akan ada acara musim. Murid - murid lebih mengenalnya sebagai festival. Sekolah ini berdiri di atas negara yang mempunyai empat musim. Ketua sekolah memutuskan untuk melakukan setidaknya minimal dua festival pertahun. Bisa saja melakukan empat festival, namun salah satu festival yaitu untuk musim dingin tidak begitu memungkinkan. Festival di musim dingin adalah festival yang paling jarang dilakukan karena kondisi di musim itu sendiri. Tidak tahu kapan hujan salju turun atau salju sedang berhenti turun, hanya dingin yang menyelimuti dan salju di permukaan.

Sekarang bukan sedang musim dingin, melainkan sedang musim gugur. Daun - daun kering berjatuhan dan menumpuk di atas tanah. Semua murid membersihkan kelas mereka atau membersihkan taman sekolah. Semua guru ikut membantu. Kepala sekolah mengelilingi sekolah dan taman sekolah untuk mengamati. Saat Zhong Hui sedang menyapu, tiba - tiba Sima Shi muncul di sebelah Zhong Hui.

"Eh, Kak Sima Shi. Ada apa?"

"Ini, aku mau membayar hutangku, uang sekolah yang kupinjam."

"Oh, baiklah."

Sebelumnya mereka meminta izin kepada Liu Bei untuk pergi ke ruangan. Mereka mendapat izin. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan pengurus. Ruangan itu terbuka dan tidak ada siapa - siapa sebelum mereka berdua masuk.

Zhong Hui membuka lemari dan mengambil kotak. Sima Shi menyerahkan uang kepada Zhong Hui. Ditaruhnya uang itu kedalam kotak. Kotak itu ditutup, ditaruh kembali ke sambil menutup lemari dan mereka berdua kembali ke tempat semula, berjalan sambil mengobrol.

Waktu membersihkan tidak lama lagi. Lingkungan sekolah mulai terlihat bersih daripada sebelumnya. Setelah selesai, bel istirahat berbunyi. Waktu awal pelajaran dihabiskan untuk membersihkan lingkungan sekolah.

"Eh, kelas kita mau bikin apaan, nih? Buat nanti di festival. Kalau bisa yang anti _mainstream, _yah, heheh." kata Sun Shangxiang, yang merupakan ketua kelas di salah satu kelas.

"Buat rumah hantu, gimana?" usul Zhang Bao.

"Pasti di kelas lain ada yang bikin rumah hantu. Apa ada usul lain?"

"Bikin _maid cafe_, mau nggak?" usul Xiao Qiao dengan semangat.

"Bikin studio pemotretan buat murid - murid yang _cosplay _dan mereka bisa mengeditnya sesuka mereka!" usul Bao Sanniang yang rencananya akan _ cosplay_ bernuansa kucing.

"Hmm, usul – usul yang kalian berikan akan kupikirkan baik – baik dan aku akan berdiskusi mengenai ini dengan kalian." kata Sun Shangxiang sambil keluar dari kelasnya untuk jajan.

Sementara itu Zhong Hui berada di taman, sedang makan sendirian. Bukan berarti ia tidak punya teman, ia hanya ingin sendirian. Terlihat beberapa murid akan bermain yang tidak jauh letaknya dari Zhong Hui berada.

"Main benteng - bentengan, yuk." kata Yue Jin dengan kegirangan.

"Nggak. Kayak anak kecil." kata Wang Yi.

"Main aja. Rame, lho! Zhou Yu, sekelompok sama aku, yah. Mau ya, satu benteng." kata Sun Ce yang sudah senang sambil tarik - tarik seragam Zhou Yu.

"Oke." jawab Zhou Yu simpel.

"Kita mau ikutan." kata Cai Wenji, Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao yang tiba - tiba datang ke mereka.

"Ayo kita mulai permainannya!" teriak Li Dian dengan semangat. Ia satu kelompok sama Yue Jin.

Ada dua kelompok. Yang pertama kelompok yang beranggotakan Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Cai Wenji dan Xiao Qiao. Kelompok yang kedua beranggotakan Li Dian, Yue Jin, Wang Yi dan Da Qiao. Kedua benteng kelompok itu pohon beringin.

Yue Jin melangkah dengan hati - hati untuk menyentuh benteng kelompok lawan. Sun Ce ikut melangkah maju dengan tujuan yang sama. Tiba - tiba Wang Yi ikut melangkah membantu Yue Jin. Sun Ce langsung mundur kembali ke bentengnya.

"Jaga bentengnya! Aku akan maju!" Xiao Qiao melangkah menuju benteng lawan.

"Aku akan membantumu." Cai Wenji juga ikutan melangkah.

"Aku juga, deh." Sun Ce melangkah lagi.

"Hah! Cuma aku yang menjaga benteng!" Zhou Yu harus fokus banget menjaga bentengnya.

"Lawan mereka! Da Qiao dan Li Dian, ikut aku." Yue Jin melangkah bersama Da Qiao dan Li Dian.

"Aku harus bisa menjaga benteng ini." ucap Wang Yi dengan tatapan tajam ke kelompok lawan.

"Ukh, tatapannya menyeramkan. Jangan lihat Wang Yi dulu, tatapannya mengerikan! Aku sudah jadi korbannya." Sun Ce menutup kedua matanya sambil berjalan.

"Jangan berjalan sambil menutup mata! Nanti nabrak sesuatu, gimana?"

"Peduli amat." ucap Sun Ce yang mengabaikan perkataan Xiao Qiao.

Tiba - tiba tangan Sun Ce dipegang oleh Li Dian. "Kak Sun Ce tertangkap dan akan menjadi tawanan!"

"Hah? Tunggu! Apa?!" Sun Ce langsung membuka matanya dan dirinya langsung ditarik ke kelompok lawan untuk menjadi tawanan.

"Hei, pegang tanganku! Tolong aku!" teriak Sun Ce.

Da Qiao, Yue Jin dan Li Dian berlari menuju kelompok lawan. Xiao Qiao dan Cai Wenji kembali dan melindungi benteng mereka. Pertarungan sengit dimulai. Wang Yi dan Sun Ce menonton pertarungan itu.

"Cepat pegang sisi sebelah situ."

"Jangan! Lindungi benteng dengan hati - hati."

Namun, Zhou Yu malah maju meninggalkan bentengnya dan berhasil memegang tangan Sun Ce.

"Akhirnya aku tidak menjadi tawanan lagi. Ayo kita serang kelompok lawan, Zhou Yu."

Wang Yi yang saat itu sedang sendirian menjaga benteng harus menghadapi dua lelaki kelompok lawan.

"Kalian tidak bisa memegang benteng ini!" ucap Wang Yi dengan sanggar.

"Kita harus bisa!"

Sun Ce mencari celah dimana ia bisa memegang benteng lawan. Namun Wang Yi selalu melarangnya saat Sun Ce ingin menyentuhnya begitu pun dengan Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu melihat ada kesempatan. Ia langsung memegang benteng lawan dan kelompoknya menang.

"Hei! Kita menang!" sorak Zhou Yu.

"Wah, benarkah?! Asyik akhirnya menang juga!" teriak Xiao Qiao dengan senang.

"Kita kalah. Menyebalkan." ucap Yue Jin dengan kesal.

"Ini cuma permainan. Nanti kita semua bisa bermain lagi dan mungkin kita akan menang di kesempatan lainnya." ucap Da Qiao.

Mereka semua mengakhiri permainannya dan akan makan siang bersama. Di saat yang sama Zhong Hui sudah selesai makan siang.

"Zhu Ran, ayo kita kerja sama."

"Memang mau kerja sama apaan, Lu Xun?"

"Ayo kita bikin pertunjukan kembang api saat festival sudah mau selesai. Itu sebagai penutup festival musim gugur kali ini."

"Oke! Ayo kita bikin yang bagus!" Zhu Ran pastinya setuju dengan yang satu ini dan akhirnya Lu Xun mendapatkan orang yang dapat membantunya untuk membuat pertunjukan ini.

Bel pertanda waktu istirahat selesai telah berbunyi dan semua murid masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing - masing.

"Guru _killer_ datang! Semuanya kembali pada posisi asal!" teriak Sima Zhao yang lari keliling di kelasnya sambil memperingati semua murid. Semua murid menurut apa yang dikatakan Sima Zhao. Tapi Sima Zhao akan dalam masalah.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk, hah?! Kau tahu sekarang waktunya untuk apa?"

"Buat berpe-Nggak! Maksudku buat belajar, pak, hehe… Aku mau duduk…" ucap Sima Zhao sambil gemetaran.

"Tidak! Lari di ruangan kelas dan di lapangan basket sebanyak seratus kali! Tiga puluh kali di ruangan kelas dan tujuh puluh kali di lapangan basket!"

"Jangan begitu, dong, pak. Lapangan basket lebih luas daripada ruangan kelas. Dibalikin, ruang kelas sebanyak tiga pu-." belum selesai Sima Zhao berbicara, gurunya malah kesal banget.

"Justru itu saya suruh lari yang banyak di tempat yang lebih luas biar kapok!"

Murid - murid yang lain cuma bisa melihat Sima Zhao yang pasrah. Sima Zhao berlari secepat mungkin.

"Pak Cao Cao jadi galak gitu kayak Pak Lu Bu." kata Xiahou Ba yang sudah takut.

"Aku dengar Pak Cao Cao itu belajar dari Pak Lu Bu gimana caranya menjadi guru _killer_." kata Jiang Wei yang lumayan takut juga. Bisa dikatakan semua murid lagi pada takut.

"Kalian berdua jangan mengobrol!" kata Cao Cao teriak dengan keras. Hampir semua murid dikelas itu pada tutup telinga masing - masing.

"Baik, Pak!" kata Xiahou Ba dan Jiang Wei.

"Sekarang ayo kita belajar. Tunggu dulu, katanya akan ada festival musim gugur, ya?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya semua murid.

"Pak, aku mau ke lapangan basket." kata Sima Zhao namun perkatannya diacuhkan Cao Cao.

"Memang tumben… Tapi kalian boleh tidak belajar hari ini. Persiapkan kelas kalian untuk festival musim gugur kali ini." perkataan Cao Cao yang ini membuat para murid melongo dan senang.

Cao Cao keluar dari kelas dan beberapa detik kemudian suasana kelas menjadi rebut.

"Pak Cao Cao lagi baik - baiknya, ya!" sorak para murid.

"Ayo kita diskusi tentang festival musim gugur!" kata Sun Shangxiang dengan tegas.

"Nanti aja! Mau main dulu, nih!" kata Xiahou Ba yang sudah mengajak beberapa temannya untuk main.

"Kalian… Diamlah... Jangan… Teriak - teriak…" tiba - tiba Cao Cao muncul di depan kelas dengan tampang muka yang sangat seram. Lalu para murid langsung duduk dan berdiskusi tentang festival musim gugur setelah Cao Cao keluar dari kelas.

Sementara itu, Sima Zhao sudah berada di lapangan basket. Bersiap untuk berlari untuk putaran ke tiga puluh satu. Tapi tidak jadi.

"Aku sudah capek banget. Aku mau banget istirahat. Larinya nanti lagi aja, deh."

Sima Zhao duduk di atas lapangan basket. Lalu tiduran dan berguling beberapa kali. Lalu ia tertidur. Dengan pulas.

Beberapa jam kemudian bel pulang berbunyi. Banyak murid yang sudah pulang , lain lagi sama Sima Zhao yang masih tidur. Ada dua murid sedang berjalan di koridor dekat lapangan basket.

"Sima Zhao dimana, ya? Aku nggak lihat dia dari tadi, lho." kata Jiang Wei.

"Dia lagi di lapangan basket. Tapi sampai pulang dia nggak kelihatan. Jam pelajaran setelah pak Cao Cao juga kelewat." kata Lu Xun. Mereka berdua sedang menuju lapangan basket. Setelah sampai tentu saja mereka menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Kenapa Sima Zhao tiduran disini?!" Jiang Wei menepuk pundak kanan Sima Zhao beberapa kali. Tapi ia tetap tidak mau bangun.

"Oi, bangun! Sudah waktunya pulang!" Lu Xun berteriak untuk membangunkan Sima Zhao tapi tetap tidak mau bangun juga.

"Sungguh anti_ mainstream_. Akhirnya ada orang yang mau tidur disini."

"Mungkin diluar sana sudah ada yang melakukan apa yang dilakukan Sima Zhao sekarang." kata Jiang Wei sambil terus berusaha membangunkan Sima Zhao.

"Kak Wen Yang. Mau latihan basket?" tanya Lu Xun.

"Iya. Tapi aku mau main bareng Ling Tong dulu tapi dianya malah berantem sama Gan Ning."

"Memang Ling Tong ikutan ekskul basket? Setahuku dia itu masuk ekskul renang." kata Lu Xun

"Ling Tong nggak masuk ekskul basket. Tapi aku pengen main basket dengannya. Mungkin dia jago main basket. Tapi sepertinya nggak bisa sekarang." sambil memperlihatkan aksi memutar bola basket dengan satu jari tangan.

"Oh. Eh, kak, bantuin kita. Bangunkan Sima Zhao." kata mereka berdua.

"Aku bantu. Hei, Sima Zhao, bangun! Bangun! Kamu sudah telat masuk sekolah! Uang jajanmu dicuri Sima Shi! Kau berada di rumah sakit karena tertusuk banyak pedang!" kata Wen Yang.

"Lu Xun! Kita harusnya sudah berada di ruang pengurus! Kita telat! Malah sibuk membangunkan Sima Zhao. Kak Wen Yang, kita mau ke ruang pengurus. Kak aja yang bangunkan Sima Zhao. Dah." Lu Xun kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei langsung berlari menuju ruang pengurus diikuti Lu Xun dari belakang.

"Lah, tapi aku harus latihan. Nanti aku akan membangunkannya lagi, deh. Akh, aku sudah dipanggil untuk berlatih. Aku harus segera kesana."

Sementara itu, Zhong Hui adalah yang pertama tiba di ruang pengurus. Sedang menghitung uang yang baru masuk ke uang kas sekolah.

"Mereka telat."

"Kami berdua datang! Maaf, Zhong Hui, kami telat."

"Tidak apa - apa."

"Penasaran bakal seperti apa festival musim gugurnya." kata Zhong Hui.

"Pastinya bakal ada pertunjukan kembang apinya." kata Lu Xun.

"Perkiraanku benar. Lu Xun pasti akan membuat itu." kata Jiang Wei.

"Tapi aku masih bingung apa lagi yang bakal ada di festival nanti." Lu Xun berpikir dengan lama.

"Kita berdua juga masih bingung."

"Belum ada satu pun kelas yang benar - benar tahu apa yang akan mereka buat untuk festivalnya." Jiang Wei membereskan kertas - kertas yang berserakan di meja.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**Tentu saja masih ada chapter empatnya masih tentang festival musim gugur tapi belum tahu sudah masuk ke acara festivalnya atau persiapan.**


End file.
